The Power of Two (Book One)
by elphabadaaetyler
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell is a Charmed One. A powerful witch. With her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, they have the Power of Three, which they use to defend the innocent and vanquish evil. But she never expected that she would get to travel through time and space with a man called the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. Cover by @Chell-P
1. The Power of Two (Book One)

Phoebe Halliwell is a Charmed One. A powerful witch. With her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, they have the Power of Three, which they use to defend the innocent and vanquish evil.

So you should expect that Phoebe would used to the out of the ordinary. Her older sister, Prue, just survived a potentially deadly attack by the demon, Shax, and her past boyfriend, Cole Turner, was a servant for the Source of All Evil.

But she never expected that she would get to travel through time and space with a man called the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords. During her travels, Phoebe witnesses the day Earth died in a big ball of fire, learns the outcome of messing up fixed points in time when she tries to save her mother from her watery grave, and faces the consequences when she takes pity on the last Dalek in the Universe. And two words seem to be following the Time Lord and the Charmed One everywhere they go: Bad Wolf.


	2. Prologue

_Halliwell Manor, San Francisco, United States of America, Earth._

March 4, 2002

The alarm clock went off at about 7:30 A.M, playing that annoying "eh-eh-eh" that annoyed her so much. Phoebe Halliwell slightly opened her eyes and squinted them as she sat up. She pulled out a red floral top with a V neck and jeggings out of her closet and dressed herself. She didn't have time to have breakfast, so she just grabbed a piece of dry toast and kissed her older sisters, Prue and Piper, good-bye, and waved to Piper's husband, Leo. The women were still in their pajamas, while Leo was just wearing a white T-shirt with his pajama pants. "Bye!" she said as she sauntered out the front door of the beautiful, Victorian era house. "See you later!" Prue and Piper called to her.

Phoebe took the cable car to the Bay Mirror, as she always did. She didn't have much work to do that day, so she spent most of her time before lunch doodling on scrap paper. She met her boyfriend, Henry Mitchell, for lunch.

After Cole sacrificed himself to the Source of All Evil to save Prue, Phoebe wasn't looking for love. Then, she met Henry. He was a parole officer that she and Prue rescued from a group of vigilantes known as the Furies. She took him to the Halliwell Manor to recover from the incident and they ended up bonding with each other.

At the end of the day, Phoebe was the only one still at the building. As she exited, she realized she left her purse in her office, so she turned around and sprinted toward the elevator. Instead of going to the third floor, the elevator dropped to the basement. She didn't notice until she walked out and turned around to see that the doors to the elevator closed.

"You're kidding me," she muttered. She took out her flip phone, but couldn't get any service. She turned on the lights, revealing old mannequin displays that were put away in storage from when the building used to be a department store. A male shop dummy turned to watch her, then approached her slowly. "Yeah, you got me. Very funny," she mock laughed. A second one started moving behind it, then a third. Phoebe's eyes widened. She should've been used to strange things like this by now. She and her sisters had fought demons, ghosts, and other frightening beings once thought to only exist in books and lore. But this was just... odd.

More shop dummies crept forward as Phoebe kept backing away down the storage area. When they finally had her pinned against the wall, the first dummy raises its arm. Phoebe then felt a hand grab her wrist. She turned her head to the left to see a man with big ears and dark hair dressed in a dark T-Shirt and leather jacket. "Run," he whispered.

 **As a quick note, in this version, Prue was revived after Cole sacrificed himself in exchange to the Source of All Evil. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
